


Chained Up

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: You had a secret. A secret that nobody, not even family knows. You can see tangled webs of thoughts. Well, sometimes. It needs to be bad case where the person can’t think straight anymore. You’ve seen some bad cases, but none like this.





	Chained Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameri_lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameri_lie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speed Paint: Chained Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345843) by Ameri Lie. 



Title: Chained Up

Category: Mystic Messenger

Pairing: Jumin/MC

Rating: T

Summary: You had a secret. A secret that nobody, not even family knows. You can see tangled webs of thoughts. Well, sometimes. It needs to be bad case where the person can’t think straight anymore. You’ve seen some bad cases, but none like this. 

Author’s Note: This is the final (?) birthday story for Ameri-Lie. It is also based upon another one of their speed paints. Please give them the love and kindness in the world. They deserved it for all of their amazing work. Sorry it’s so short.

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to Mystic Messenger or to the speed painting. 

~~Story Begins~~

You can see something that no one notices. You learned it because you saw these red threads circling around someone’s head. The person kept on walking not even noticing that there was a red thread completely covering one of his eyes. You asked your mom about it but she just brushed it off that you was imagining it.

You was not imagining it. You saw it again with one of your middle school teachers who was going through a divorce. He didn’t have anyone to talk to but you was one of those teacher’s pets and he was your favorite teacher. So you stayed after school to help him out and you learned more about his story. As you learned more about his story, the red threads untangled themselves before disappearing one by one.

When the divorce was finalized, your teacher was able to keep his business which allowed him to keep teaching as his hobby. He didn’t have any children so when he passed, he gave his business and everything to you. His ex-wife wasn’t happy and tried to fight it but as from the divorce settlement is that she could not fight any of his legal documents. She lost any right to his business since she filed the divorce. 

You had just graduated from college, still unsure of where your life was heading and what path you wanted to take when he passed away. You was there at his bedside, the only one being there for his dying breath. 

“(Y/N),” he said as you held onto his hand. “Thank you for being there for me when no one else would. You have a special gift of healing people emotionally when they need it the most. I want you to do one more thing for me.”

“Anything,” you said as tears created a river down your cheeks until they hit your hand.

“I would like for you to go to Korea, you will find the answers you seek there,” he said with a sad smile. “I won’t be able to be there physically for you, but I will help guide you there spiritually.”

His eyes closed and you started to sob as the heart monitor flatlined, but you knew what you needed to do.

You started to learn how to run his business, the directors and CEO was kind and helped you with it. While you was learning that, you was also learning Korean. Once you had them both mastered, you took a small vacation to Korea.

That is how you came to become a member of the RFA and was introduced to Jumin Han. You had no idea over what was to come, but you could see that Jumin was affected by the way he was brought up. You wanted to help him but not because of his wealth. You genuinely loved him and didn’t want to see him suffer anymore. You wanted him to be happy.

So you jumped on the chance to go to his place in order to try and help him calm down. You was not expecting the red thread wrapped around his neck going everywhere. It looked like an extremely tight choker and you could only watch helplessly as the threads tightened around his neck when Elizabeth the Third couldn’t be found. Than the whole ordeal with Sarah Choi just added more strings. 

You was standing next to him by his window that overlooked the city landscape. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but you would have enjoyed it more without worrying about Jumin. 

“Jumin,” you said voicing your thoughts, “am I really helping you by being here?”

He looked at you. “Yes, your presence really helps me calm down. I have never told anyone half of the things that I have told you, minus V and Rika, of course. My thoughts aren’t going in five different directions at the same time.”

“You spoke to Jaehee about tangled threads,” you said still looking out the window. “They seem like they are choking you.”

“You can see them?” Jumin asked and you looked at him and nodded.

“Yes, they are wrapped tightly around your neck,” you said turning to face him and gently lay one of your hands on his neck, feeling skin instead of the heavy layer of thread that you see. “I want to cut them, I want to cut them so they would quit choking you. It looks like they hurt so much.” You removed your hand from his neck. “Will you let me help you? Will you let me untangle those threads so you won’t be choking, drowning in them?”

“What do you want in return?” Jumin asked. The threads adding more pressure to his neck.

“Nothing.” The threads stopped.

“Surely you want something in return?”

“There is something that I do want, but I know I won’t ever be able to achieve it without help,” you said with a small sigh. You was playing a dangerous game with him and his red threads, but it should pay off.

“And what would you like?” Jumin asked as the threads added one more layer around his neck.

“For you to be happy,” you said. “That’s all I want in return. You to be genuine happy.”

Some of the threads that was hanging from the ceiling fell before vanishing. “You want me to be happy?”

“Yes, that is all I want in return for helping you. A chance for you to be happy, to have your happy ending,” you said.

“You want no money, no trips, or anything?” You shook your head. “You just want me to be happy?”

“Yes.”

Jumin grabbed your chin and leaned down to your level, “How exactly do you plan on getting rid of my tangled threads?”

“It might take a while, but it will be a while. One of the thread strands already disappeared,” you said.

“I know,” Jumin said leaning in closer to you. “I could feel the pressure become lighter, it isn’t as tight. I have never felt this type of happiness before when I see you here with me. I never expected to have someone greet me when I come home with a hug and smile. You are my happiness.”

“Jumin,” you said feeling a blush start to spread on your cheeks.

“How cute,” Jumin said before leaning in all the way and kissing you. 

As Jumin kissed you in the private of his penthouse, with no audience watching, you realized that this is where you belonged. Your middle school teacher must have known that you would find your path to life here, to find someone who needed you.

He was also leading you to your own happiness.


End file.
